Night Watch
by RenShep
Summary: Fenris shows Anders what he's missing. Dirty talk, exhibitionism, shameless smut.


They would not make it to Kirkwall before nightfall; indeed, they likely wouldn't make it until half the night was gone. Though none of them had any qualms about wandering around Kirkwall at night, they had cleared out most of the gangs themselves after all, none of them wanted to wander the wounded coast after dark on a moonless night. Slipping off a cliff face posed far more threat to their health than Lowtown thugs or Coterie.

They were close enough to a familiar spot they'd used before, a cave, if it could be called such with it's open ceiling. In truth, Ander's supposed, it was more a very large crack, difficult to spot if you didn't know you were looking for it, as the opening appeared shallow and narrow until you made your way inside more deeply. There they could have a small fire without prying eyes seeing, and could rest the night without posting watch.

Fenris, of course, chose to bed down beside Hawke. Though, beside was a bit of a misnomer, as they shared the same pallet, in fact, the elf was practically on top of her. Hawke had removed her breastplate and greaves, and slipped under the blankets in her linen shirt, and Fenris had stripped of his armor completely, leaving him in nothing but breeches. Up until then Ander's had not known just how extensive the elf's markings were, not that he'd had much opportunity to study them, as quickly as he took his place beside Hawke.

"What are you looking at, mage?" Fenris growled.

"Nothing," Anders snapped in return and closed his eyes.

But sleep would not come.

Several minutes later he felt his eyes drifting open again.

Across the way Hawke appeared to be sleeping, her lashes forming long dark crescents on the high planes of her cheekbones, her face relaxed and peaceful. She was lovely, he thought, not for the first time. Behind her, against the slender line of her neck, was Fenris, eyes half lidded and glittering at him in the light of the fire.

It was no secret that he and the elf did not agree on much, nor was it a secret they did not particularly care for each other. When Hawke and he had originally made their relationship known Anders had tried to talk her out of what he considered a mistake. The elf was too angry, too bitter and far too broken, and he feared he would eventually break her too. But such a thing never came to pass. Indeed, the opposite occurred.

Hawke, that remarkable creature, had healed the elf. Not entirely, not even mostly, but some, and continued to do so. Their relationship had blossomed into true affection, love, even. Fenris cared for her deeply, anyone could see it, and she returned his adoration in kind. Anders had no doubts that he would lay down his life for her if need be. Indeed, she could not ask for a more devoted protector than him.

And he knew too well that a day could come when she would need him for just that.

Fenris shifted slightly, running the tip of his nose along the shell of Hawke's ear, and then, parting his lips, he traced the path with his tongue, never taking his eyes from Anders where he lay across the fire. Hawke, though her lips twitched slightly, did not stir.

"I ask again, mage," came the elf's voice, more quietly this time, "what are you looking at?"

"You're beautiful together," he answered this time, only somewhat surprised by his response. It was true, he realized, they were beautiful together, they complimented each other in manner which was almost unnatural.

One of Fenris' black brows rose at his words, but if he was surprised he made no other indication. Instead, eyes still locked with his, the elf parted his lips and took her earlobe gently between his teeth. Hawke remained still, face relaxed in the light of the fire, even when Fenris' lips closed around that bit of flesh there and suckled it between them.

The blankets around the couple shifted, slid downward enough that Anders could see the elf's hand pulling apart the ties of Hawke's linen shirt, tugging the loosened fabric down until one of her small, pert breasts was exposed. The skin of his hand was much darker than hers when he cupped her, teasing her pale pink nipple until it was a hard little point, and then rolling it expertly between his slender fingers. Once again, eyes still locked with his, Fenris traced with the lobe of her ear with his tongue before suck it between his lips.

Anders felt a jolt of heat surge to his cock. He knew precisely what Fenris' lips were mimicking, could nearly picture him bending over her and taking that tight bud between his teeth, his lips and suckling on her. He swallowed, unable to take his eyes off the pair. Fenris cupped her breast with his hand, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, eyes glittering still.

"You want this," he said, a statement, not a question, but Anders felt the need to answer.

"It is not mine to take," Anders responded, which seemed to please the elf, whose lips twisted into a satisfied smirk.

Hawke, who all knew, could sleep like the dead, remained still despite the attention she was receiving and the sound of their low voices. Fenris continued to massage her breast and turned his face, breaking eye contact for a moment to inhale the scent of her skin at her neck before pressing his lips there. He returned his gaze to Ander's and spoke again.

"She smells like leather," came his quiet voice, "and tastes like honey."

Anders breath caught at the words, ignoring the ache of his cock though he wanted badly to grip himself beneath robe and blanket and stroke himself to completion as he watched.

Fenris continued, his voice low, "When I'm buried inside of her the cries she makes are sweeter than any sound in all of Thedas."

Anders stifled a groan at the hypnotic tone of Fenris voice, his mouth gone dry and breath becoming ragged.

"And when she comes around me, gripping and squeezing, even the finest silks could not compare to her tight little sheath."

Fenris turned his head again, sliding his open mouth against the slender column of her throat; Anders followed the movement with his eyes. It was then that he realized hers had opened. He inhaled sharply, and watched as she turned towards her lover, a question on her face.

"Fenris?"

Fenris stilled at the sound of her voice, but his lips once again curled in a smug little smile. "The mage said we were beautiful together, I do not believe he fully understands," he said to her softly. His hand tightened around her exposed breast, pinching her nipple lightly which caused her to gasp.

She glanced down at herself, and noticed the open ties of her blouse, where her skin was held in Fenris slender hand. Her eyes turned towards him, a blush high on her cheeks and her lips parted. She turned away in embarrassment and looked to her elf's, saying, yet again, "Fenris?"

"Take off your shirt, Hawke." Though the way he said it was mild, the heat in his green eyes was anything but. She hesistated, uncertain, looking from her lover to Anders. Again, Fenris said in that quiet, hypnotic manner, "Let him see what he cannot have."

Though Anders said nothing he was certain his desire was visible on his face, and she moved to comply. She seemed uncertain, and her blush was deep, but there was something in her expression which mirrored Anders own. She hesitated again, though only a moment, she pulled off the loose linen shirt before settling down against her lover, her back against him on her side.

Fenris slid his hand down her bare arm to her wrist, taking her hand and raising it to rest on the back of his neck giving Anders an unlimited view of her torso. "Keep your hand there," he said quietly. He locked eyes with Anders again and began stroking her.

He traced each inch of her upper body with his hands. First sliding them down her ribcage and then back up her taught abdomen, his mouth occasionally nipping, sucking or kissing her throat. Her eyes were on Anders as well, the embarrassment giving way to something else as he watched the two of them. The elf traced the shape of her with his fingertips, her breasts, her nipples; stroking her until she was near panting.

Two pair of eyes never left his, though his could not seem to stay quiet still.

The elf's hands slid down her sleek form, fingers dipping into her navel, before sliding beneath the waistband of her breeches. Though Anders could not see it was clear from her gasp and Fenris' pleased expression what he found there.

"Take off your breeches, Hawke."

At the sound of his command Anders breath caught in his throat and Hawke's lips parted further. This time, however, she did not hesitate. Moving the blanket aside she unfastened her breeches and slid them down her hips. She lay back against her lover again and placed her hand behind his neck without being asked. Anders eyes traveled down her magnificent form and what he found caused him to hold back a groan.

Fenris chuckle and answering grin made him think he was not entirely successful in doing so.

"You approve of what you see, mage?"

Anders swallowed, or tried to, and said roughly, "Maker, yes."

Between her slender and muscled thighs Hawke was bare.

"Elf women do not grow hair here," Fenris said quietly, his hand tracing the area where her thighs met. "Hawke agreed to remove hers for me."

Anders could do nothing but nod numbly and continue to watch, his cock now so hard he could feel it pressing against his stomach.

"The process is uncomfortable," he continued. "First I pour hot wax slowly over her mound, she likes that part and sighs and whimpers as I do so. Then I press strips of silk into the warm wax, when cool I rip them from her, pulling the wax and her hair with them." His fingers continued to stroke her as Anders watched. "Afterwards I can do nothing but display my appreciation for her discomfort. Indeed, there is nothing I want more at that time than to bathe her sensitive flesh with affection using my lips and tongue." One of his slender tan fingers slipped between her outer folds and Hawke whimpered and drew a shaky breath

"She is enjoying this, mage," the elf spoke as just the tip of his finger toyed with her there. "She is wet, and slick and ready for me now." He removed his fingers and slid his hand down her thigh, slipping it between her legs met and opening her, hooking one leg behind him. "If you could see her from where you lay you would find her glistening," he said slowly, "if you could scent her from there you would find her musky with want." He ran his hands up and down her fully exposed form, not quite touching her where she obviously wanted to be touched, not bringing satisfaction but continuing to fuel the heat already burning so bright.

"Tell me mage," he said, "are you ready as well?"

He was, his cock throbbed and ached and all but begged to be touched. "Yes," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Show us."

At his words Hawke let out the most delicious little moan.

He could not deny either of them.

He threw the blanket aside and opened his robe, pulling it from his shoulder he reached for his smalls, slipping them down and exposing himself. Both of their eyes traveled down his torso coming to rest on his hard member, Hawke all but devouring him with her eyes, which only made him that much harder.

"Do you see what you do to him, Hawke?" Fenris asked.

"Yes," she said on a breath so quiet he could barely hear it where he lay.

Anders made no move to touch himself, though he sorely wanted to, but instead continued to watch. Fenris moved his hand down to cup between her open legs, squeezing and stroking her smooth, hairless outer folds.

"Do you want to watch him, Hawke? Watch him pleasure himself while he thinks of you?" Anders watched as one of his slim fingers probed her outer lips, slipping into her pink flesh.

"Yes," she gasped.

"Touch yourself, mage. Show her how much you want her."

Snaking his hand down his body he fisted himself, stroking the full length of his hard flesh with a firm grip. His eyes were locked on theirs, where they both watched his hand closely. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock, which came away wet and slick with precum. Hawke's eyes became half lidded and heavy, Fenris' burned so hot he could almost feel the heat of them.

Fenris shifted, though Anders did not take his eyes from their faces, enjoying their reactions, until Hawke's eyes closed with a shudder and a breathy gasp. He glanced down then, and a groan was ripped from his throat at what he saw. The elf had freed himself from his own breeches and was gripping his cock, sliding the broad head between her legs, spreading her open. Hawke did not seem to be able to control her movement as her hips rocked against him, her body practically begging her lover to fill her.

Anders gripped his cock tighter, speeding his strokes almost unwillingly; he desperately wanted to draw this out.

"She is ready, mage," Fenris said. He snapped his eyes up to meet the elf's. "So hot, so wet, aren't you, Hawke?" He asked her.

"Oh Maker, yes," she said in a breathy plea.

"Do you want me to fuck her, mage?" He asked of him.

"Yes," he said, his voice holding no less of a plea than hers had.

Fenris aligned himself at her entrance, and in a smooth, almost painfully slow stroke, entered her fully. Hawke's back arched against him, forcing her hips backwards as though her body was begging for every inch of him, a cry escaping her. Anders had to agree, he could think of little as riveting as such a sound, save perhaps for Fenris deep, hypnotic voice.

The elf continued to thrust into her slowly, withdrawing to the point that Anders could see the underside of his glans before driving into her again. In the low light of the fire the elf's cock glistened, a testament to how much she was enjoying the attention. Anders licked his dry lips, fisted his cock even tighter, and savored the way his body thrummed with its overwhelming arousal. Hawke's hips continued to grind backwards against Fenris, twisting and writhing and asking for more than he was giving.

An olive hand slipped over her stomach, dipped over her navel again, and slender fingers spread her wide so that they could toy with the little pearl at the apex of her sex. Another breathy moan, though Anders was uncertain if it was hers or his. He watched, transfixed, where their bodies met, occasionally allowing his eyes to meet theirs. Hawke's were half lidded and dark with need, occasionally fluttering closed, Fenris' continued to bore into his hotly.

"What do you want, mage?" Fenris asked. Anders could think of so many things he wanted now he could hardly form a coherent answer.

When he hesitated to respond Fenris clarified his question, "If you could trade places with either me or Hawke right now, which would it be?"

_Oh, Maker_.

He slowed his hand to keep himself from spilling then and there.

"I don't know," he answered, voice rough to his ears.

"You do," Fenris insisted. "What do you want, mage?"

"I want," he began... "I want to be buried in her," he said, which earned him another moan from Hawke and another smirk from Fenris, but he was not finished. "I want to be buried in her," he said again, lowering his voice and locking eyes with the elf, "while you are buried in me."

Fenris eyes widened ever so slightly and his lips parted. Hawke arched her back further and made a sound deep in her throat that could only be described as desperate. "Open your eyes, Hawke," he said, his voice deeper and taking on its own rough edge. "I'm going to make you come, and I want you to watch him when you do."

It took little effort, he saw. A few strokes of with his clever, slender fingers and he watched as Hawke came apart, crying Fenris' name as she shuddered against him, muscles clenching and flexing and stretching across her entire glorious form. Her breath was ragged and harsh, her skin flushed, and her eyes shone bright under heavy lids.

"Your turn, mage," Fenris said as he continued to thrust into her. "Keep your eyes open, watch as I fuck her, and come for us."

Anders gripped himself firmly and increased his pace, feeling pressure building at the base of his cock, watching as the elf slowly thrust into her.

Fenris continued to speak, "Imagine your hand is her tight little cunt, mage. Imagine coming, filling her with your seed as she squeezes you with her slick walls," the elf said roughly, his own thrusts speeding up. His voice lowered, deepened as he continued, practically growling, "Or imagine it's my hand, gripping you as I fill you from behind, spilling inside you, my come dripping from your ass."

Anders moaned and allowed his eyes to shut finally, his head falling back as his cock jerked and his seed spilled across the fine hairs of his stomach. Breathing harshly he opened his eyes and met theirs. Hawke's mouth had opened and she seemed to say something that he could not make out, Fenris' eyes burning somehow brighter than before.

"Taste yourself, mage," Fenris said in a voice low he could barely hear it, "Taste yourself and pretend its me."

He did so without hesitation, scraping the sticky substance from his stomach with his fingers and sucking them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them to get every drop, wishing it did not belong to himself.

Fenris began thrusting into her earnestly now, so hard and fast her entire body jerked with his. Toying with her clit once again, eyes locked on Ander's mouth, "Again, Hawke," he said, and without so much as a pause she complied, coming this time with a scream and he pounded into her. In moments Fenris followed, growling out his pleasure, slamming forward to the hilt as he came deep within her.

The three of them lay still for a few moments, breathing heavily and watching each other. Fenris withdrew from her, a silvery stream of trickling out of her, puddling on her thigh and glistening in the low light. Anders imagined moving towards them, dropping to his knees and cleaning Fenris' seed from her, tasting both of them together. But he knew that would not be allowed, and he had already been given more than he had ever dreamed.

Fenris pulled her leg from over his and allowed her to close her thighs. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers, raising his eyes to Anders once again as he did, and pulled their blanket over them. He closed his eyes and settled against her.

"Go to sleep, mage." He said quietly.

And so, he did.

**A/N: If you like what you read, don't be stingy with those comments!  
**


End file.
